Tour de New York
by IcedCappuccino
Summary: Dua negara yang jarang berinteraksi terpaksa menghabiskan waktu mengelilingi New York karena salah satu dari mereka merasa bosan dengan orang terdekat.


Author: ini fic udah lama. Tadinya malah mau dimasukkin ke challenge rare pair tapi batal karena keburu mager. Terus nyari info tentang tempat-tempat yang dikunjungi capek soalnya author nggak punya temen dari New York dan gak pernah pergi ke sono wakakakak

**Disclaimer: Hetalia Axis Powers/World Stars milik Himaruya Hidekaz**

**Warning: nggak ada**

* * *

"DIMANA ADIKKU!?" teriakan laki-laki dengan postur tak terlalu tinggi dan rambut pirang sebahu mengagetkan beberapa orang di depan gedung tempat negara-negara berkumpul yaitu gedung PBB. Bagi sesama personifikasi, teriakan tentang sang adik berarti masalah besar. Siapapun yang berurusan dengan adik dari rambut pirang akan berakhir runyam. Beberapa personifikasi bahkan memilih untuk mengambil langkah seribu, meninggalkan gedung persatuan bangsa-bangsa terlebih dahulu.

Mereka sudah berada di luar gedung bahkan ada yang pergi ke hotel memang karena pertemuan telah usai. Beberapa masih berada di wilayah bangunan dengan berbagai alasan, mulai dari menunggu negara yang dikenal sekaligus dekat hingga malas ke hotel. Khusus bagi personfikasi yang meneriakkan dimana sang adik alias Switzerland, ia sedang sibuk mencari orang tersayang. Mata zambrudnya menatap setiap area kosong seperti elang mencari mangsa.

Sadar bahwa dia tidak menemukan sang adik, Switzerland tahu harus berbuat apa. Ia kembali mencari seseorang yang dirasa bertanggung jawab atas hilangnya Liechtenstein. Tanpa basa-basi, kerah kemeja seorang laki-laki berkacamata berambut pirang pendek dengan bagian mencuat melawan gravitasi ditarik. Tak peduli dengan protes si laki-laki berkacamata karena ia membutuhkan jasanya.

Apalagi gedung persatuan bangsa-bangsa terdapat di dalam wilayah kekuasaan si pirang berkacamata dengan rambut mencuat.

Setelah tangan Switzerland melepas kerah baju, laki-laki berkacamata langsung menarik nafas panjang serta merapikan pakaian kembali. Ia kemudian menatap dengan ekpresi kesal walaupun berakhir ketakutan menghadapi tatapan tajam Switzerland.

"Whoa! _Seriously_, Switzerland… untuk apa menarik kerah kemejaku? Lihat, kita jadi pusat perhatian dan nafasku juga jadi sesak" kedua tangan laki-laki malang terangkat, menandakan ia menyerah.

"America, ini wilayahmu jadi kau harus bertanggung jawab!"

Kedua alis bertautan menandakan America merasa bingung, "hah? Tanggung jawab apa? Apa salahku? Kenapa?"

"Kau harus cari adikku karena dia menghilang di wilayahmu"

"Tapi bukankah Liechtenstein selalu di sampingmu? Lagipula, siapa yang mau macam-macam dengan adikmu karena kalau sampai berbuat macam-macam sudah pasti moncong senjata bakalan bertemu wajah."

Melihat garangnya wajah Switzerland membuat America tidak berkutik. Ia meminta maaf beberapa kali dan meminta agar laki-laki yang dikenal sebagai maniak senjata tidak menembaknya tepat di wajah. Ia bahkan sampai berjanji akan mencari Liechtenstein sampai ditemukan walaupun dirinya harus mengelilingi seluruh wilayah miliknya. Atau jika perlu memakai badan intelijen berupa CIA atau FBI.

"Hmph, aku pegang janjimu, America. Jika tidak, akan kuminta pertanggung jawabanmu."

America hanya bisa menelan ludah.

…

Beginilah keadaan America sekarang, ia sedang berada di atas mobil pribadi mengelilingi kota New York. Ia sebenarnya bingung harus memulai dari sudut mana, apalagi hari mulai gelap. Ia jadi bertambah khawatir, kalau malam mulai datang, kota besar di negara manapun akan makin berbahaya. Belum ditambah Liechtenstein adalah negara wanita berbadan mungil. Kakaknya selalu selalu di samping untuk jadi pelindung, sekarang ia berada di kota besar tanpa siapapun melindungi.

Wajahnya menengok ke kanan dan kiri, sampai-sampai pengendara lainnya hampir ia tabrak dan sudah pasti dirinya kena semprot pengemudi mobil. Ia berakhir meminta maaf.

Hingga kedua mata menangkap seorang gadis kecil dengan rambut sebahu memakai pakaian formal keluar dari sebuah kafe dekat gedung persatuan bangsa-bangsa. Alangkah bersyukurnya America karena wajahnya terselamatkan dari tembakan Switzerland. Tapi ia bingung, kenapa Liechtenstein pergi ke kafe sendirian? Ia parkirkan mobil Mustang di pinggir jalan. Ia dengan cepat mendekati si negara mungil, khawatir akan pergi lagi.

Di lain pihak, Liechtenstein sebenarnya ingin memanggil taksi. Hingga langkahan kaki membuatnya berhenti dan mendongak pelan karena tinggi mereka berbeda. Ia mengharapkan laki-laki tersebut bukanlah sang kakak dan Liechtenstein berakhir merasa lega karena harapannya benar-benar terjadi.

Kedua mata saling bertemu, Liechtenstein hanya tersenyum untuk selanjutnya menghentikan kontak mata. America hanya tersenyum canggung dan mengelus bagian leher.

"Oh sudah malam! Lebih baik kita kembali ke hotel, kakakmu pasti sudah sangat khawatir."

Liechtenstein menggeleng cepat, America sejujurnya sudah tidak ingin berurusan dengan dua negara Eropa ini. Terlebih dengan kakaknya yang garang, ia bisa saja memaksa Liechtenstein pulang dengan cara menggendongnya ke mobil. Tapi, bukankah itu terkesan kasar dan kalau sampai melawan dan berakhir Liechtenstein terluka atau minimal memar, peluru dari senjata Switzerland sudah dipastikan mendarat di wajah. Tentu America tidak mengharapkan hal tersebut terjadi.

America menghela nafas lelah, ia menggaruk kepala yang tak gatal. "Tapi kalau tidak kembali ke hotel nanti kakakmu mengamuk-maksudku bertambah cemas. Jadi, ayo kembali ke hotel di mana kakakmu menginap..."

Liechtenstein hanya berdiri mendengar penjelasan America, ia sekarang malah menunduk ke troroar jalanan New York. America mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Aku tidak mengantuk, Mr. America dan sedang… sedang bosan bersama Bruder, a-aku..." Liectenstein tiba-tiba gagap dan mukanya terlihat merona, "aku… bosan menempel dengan Bruder terus."

America menganga, tidak percaya personifikasi mungil yang suka menempel ke Switzerland bagaikan prangko dan surat (atau burger dan soda, perut America meminta jatah) mengeluarkan kata-kata tersebut. Ia yakin seyakin-yakinnya perempuan di depannya tidak mabuk, tunggu, dia tidak dalam keadaan tak sadar bukan? Liechtenstein tidak dalam pengaruh alkohol, kan?

"Uh..."

America sekarang mengacak rambutnya. Ia bingung harus bagaimana membuat si negara mungil mau kembali ke hotel di mana Switzerland berada. Liechtenstein mengerti tidak sih kalau muka dan badan milik America berada di ujung tanduk!?

"Bagaimana ya… uh… kakakmu…"

America menggigit bibir bagian bawah, "dia bisa-bisa menembakku kalau kau tidak kembali ke hotel. Bahkan membuatku hampir menurunkan CIA, NSA, dan FBI yang dijamin bakalan diomeli bosku karena menggunakan badan intelijen untuk uh… hal kurang begitu signifikan."

Tapi Liechtenstein masih tak bergeming dari titik berdiri. America dalam hatinya sudah mulai sumpah serapah terutama ditujukan bagi kakaknya negara di hadapan.

"Aku cuma jalan-jalan di sekitar sini. Kotamu sungguh luas sekali bahkan dibandingkan kota di wilayahku, Mr. America. Aku akan kembali lagi kalau sudah lelah. Jadi permisi." Liechtenstein hanya sedikit menundukkan kepala untuk mohon pamit. Ia membalikkan ke belakang, kedua mata America melebar lagi.

Oh tidak bisa, dia tidak mau si negara mungil hilang dan harus mencari lagi seperti tadi. Sudah cukup ia disemprot warga negaranya sendiri. Ia langsung memegang pergelangan tangan Liechtenstein.

"Mr. America?"

"..." oh tidak, ia tak mau menggunakan persona superpowernya. Otaknya mulai bekerja untuk membuat si personifikasi benua Eropa di tangannya untuk mau mengiyakan kembali ke hotel bertemu kakaknya.

"Umm… baiklah, kalau begitu. Aku punya ide."

Liechtenstein hanya menatap America dengan penuh keingintahuan.

America merasa kalau kedua mata kehijauan perempuan muda entah kenapa terlihat lebih besar (dan _indah_) dibanding biasanya. Personifikasi negara adidaya hanya menggelengkan kepala untuk menghilangkan pikiran nyeleneh yang tiba-tiba muncul tanpa alasan.

"Ide apa, Mr. America?"

America menelan ludah, "bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan di kota New York ini? Biar aku jadi pendamping sekaligus pemandu tur di kota ini" kedipan sebelah mata kanan menjadi penutup tawaran.

"Be-benarkah?"

"Yup, kita tidak akan mengunjungi tempat seperti yang ditulis di brosur panduan tentang New York. Banyak tempat menyenangkan yang _underrated _sehingga tidak banyak diketahui turis. Aku juga punya banyak koneksi sehingga mempermudah" America melepas tangan Liechtenstein dan ia tersenyum lebar memperlihatkan cengiran Hollywood.

"Baiklah Mr. America"

"Ayo kembali ke mobilku, kita akan mengunjungi banyak tempat… sampai merasa lelah tentunya." America duluan berjalan dan dibelakangnya langsung diikuti negara mungil. America menengok ke belakang untuk meyakinkan bahwa Liectenstein tidak akan kabur.

Pintu mobil dibuka dan ia mempersilakan Liectenstein untuk duduk di samping pengemudi. Kemudian keduanya menggunakan sabuk pengaman.

"Oh ya, Liectenstein… jangan panggil aku dengan embel-embel tuan yah. Ehehe, itu membuatku merasa tua. Panggil saja America oke?"

"Baiklah, America." Senyuman lembut dari Liechtenstein dibalas yang sama.

America melihat jam tangan, mungkin masih bisa untuk mengunjungi beberapa tempat. Di benaknya langsung dengan cepat membuat daftar kunjungan bersamaan dengan prakiraan waktu (dan kepadatan kendaraan) agar bisa mengunjungi tempat sebanyak-banyaknya.

Hmm, ia punya ide brillian. Tempat edukasi namun tidak terlalu mencolok seperti MoMA.

Telepon genggam yang diletakkan di _dashboard _mobil ia buka dan memilih nomor di daftar kontak. Sebuah _earpiece _dipakai America.

"Yo, Burns Archive ini Alfred F. Jones. Bisa dibuka sebentar untukku saja?"

"_Mr. Jones? Kau tahu sekarang tidak ada pameran? Untuk apa?_"

America sudah tau hal itu, "ada kunjungan mendadak. Err… ada turis spesial bersamaku. Kupinjam sebentar sekarang, oke?"

"_Baiklah, tapi hanya sebentar. Maksimum 20 menit_"

"_Fine by me._"

Telepon ditutup dan America langsung mengemudikan menuju tempat yang sudah dipesan.

Butuh satu jam ia sampai karena macet, America memang sudah memprediksi hal ini tapi tetap saja membuat frustasi. Seharusnya ia memakai kereta saja. Mobilnya diparkirkan di sebuah bangunan bergaya Eropa. Ia keluar dari mobil dan diikuti Liechtenstein. Setelah memastikan mobil telah terkunci, keduanya masuk ke dalam bangunan.

Ia disambut seorang pria paruh baya dengan pakaian formal. America mengelus bagian leher untuk kemudian meminta maaf. Sedangkan mata hijau Liechtenstein mulai sibuk dengan pajangan berupa foto di dinding. Foto dengan kejanggalan dari warna sepia hingga hitam putih bahkan berwarna membuat rasa penasaran muncul.

Pria paruh baya terlihat menganggukkan kepala, sepertinya ia menerima alasan America secara mendadak meminta tempat ini untuk dibuka hanya untuknya.

"Nona, luar biasa anda mau mengunjungi tempat kami. Tapi ada sedikit pengingat, semua yang ada di sini adalah sisi nyata dari sejarah sehingga beberapa hal pasti membuat tak nyaman. Jadi tolong anggap ini sebagai edukasi, bukan menunjukkan hal-hal tak senonoh" pria paruh baya yang menjadi kurator tersenyum lembut pada Liechtenstein.

"Baik, Pak. Aku mengerti."

Dimulailah tur di bangunan arsip sekaligus museum tentang sejarah Amerika Serikat dari sisi unik (mulai dari medis hingga kejahatan) untuk Liechtenstein, mata zambrudnya menatap dengan serius setiap foto sambil mendengar penjelasan. Sedangkan America memilih untuk jaga jarak, ia sudah hapal dan tahu seisi museum/arsip ini. Walaupun terlihat mata si pemuda pirang juga berhenti untuk mengalihkan perhatian pada beberapa foto.

Seperti yang dijanjikan, 20 menit terlewat dan Liechtenstein bersama America keluar dari bangunan tersebut.

"Kau tahu? Sebenarnya aku bosan mendengar penjelasan orang tadi" America menghela nafas lelah, ia menatap jam tangan.

"Bosan? Menurutku cukup menghibur, America." Liechtenstein kembali memasang sabuk pengaman.

America setelah duduk memilih mencerna perkataan Liechtenstein, ia tahu kalau negara Eropa itu aneh tapi menganggap sejarahnya menghibur apalagi dari sisi tak menyenangkan (maupun membanggakan, contohnya pergi ke bulan) sudah keterlaluan.

"Menghibur? Hah?"

"Iya, sejarahku… memang sudah lama, tapi paling kuat dan terkenal saat Bruder memilih untuk melindungiku. Aku bahkan pada awalnya ada karena 'dibeli' oleh bangsawan. Berbeda dengan America yang cukup… kompleks?"

America menghela nafas dan sebuah senyuman tipis terkembang, " yah… begitulah kalau kau punya wilayah besar. Oh, mari lanjutkan kunjungan. Karena tadi terlalu bosan, kita kunjungi hal menarik dan benar-benar menghibur. Ini tempat favoritku untuk tertawa ringan"

"Mmm, aku jadi penasaran tempat selanjutnya"

"Kujamin lebih baik dari sebelumnya."

Mobil Mustang terbaru melesat di jalanan New York menuju sebuah Pubmungil tak jauh dari bangunan yang telah dikunjungi. Bangunannya terlihat sederhana dengan lantai satu, cukup mencolok di antara bangunan pencakar langit di New York. Ia parkir di tempat parkir terdekat. Keduanya berjalan beriringan masuk ke Pub.

Di dalam ia langsung didekati orang memakai baju jas lengkap.

"Tunggu… oh, Tuan Jones!" Orang dengan baju jas mendekati mereka berdua lalu tersenyum lebar dan ia berjabat tangan dengan America.

America hanya membalas dengan cengiran khasnya,"hei, Banks. Sudah lama aku tidak ke sini ya?"

"Tidak juga, baru… setahun? Walaupun jadinya tanpamu tidak seseru biasanya. Ah, siapa gadis manis ini? Pacarmu?"

"Hahaha… kalau kakaknya mendengar pertanyaan begitu tentang gadis ini, kau akan menerima peluru di wajah"

Orang dipanggil Banks hanya mengangkat kedua tangan dan kepala digelengkan, "woah… kakak yang protektif, haha!"

America membetulkan kacamata dengan mendorong ke batang hidung, _"...understatement of all time_" suaranya pelan membalas pernyataan dari mulut Banks.

"Oh yah, Tuan Jones. Mau membawa materi atau hanya sekedar datang menikmati scotch seperti biasanya?"

America tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan laki-laki kepala tiga yang ia kenal karena dengan iseng masuk ke pub di mana terdapat perkumpulan para komedian amatir ini.

"Aku akan bawa materi tentu saja, cuma satu sih... sekalian menghibur gadis ini."

Tak butuh lama, di bagian panggung kecil di bagian ruang tengah pub sudah dijejerkan kursi plastik berwarna merah. Orang-orang berbagai gaya pakaian mulai dari formal hingga kaos biasa juga mengisi seluruh kursi. Liechtenstein sengaja duduk di jajaran depan karena America meminta tempat khusus tersebut. Seperti yang dijanjikan, ia memang maju bahkan pertama kali. Terlihat di tangannya ada pengeras suara.

Ternyata di tempat tersebut merupakan pertunjukan _stand up comedy _kecil-kecilan.

America tersenyum lebar membuka materi, "YO SEMUANYA! Ini aku, Alfred F. Jones setelah sibuka setahun balik lagi ke sini. Oh ya, seperti biasa, jangan lupa huruf F di tengah saat mengingat namaku" matanya mengedip dengan usil.

"Kali ini aku ingin membicarakan tentang... aksen! Kau tahu, England punya bahasa paling membosankan di dunia ini tapi kalau tidak ada negara itu, entah kita akan bicara dengan apa. Mungkin Spanyol? Dan _dude_, Spanyol punya bahasa ribet dan aksen yang sama ribertnya. Aku kenal orang Spanyol di tempat kerja dan dia suka ngomong campur sari seperti..."

America menghela nafas, wajahnya memiliki kesan ramah namun bukan khas Amerika Serikat. "_hei Alfred, Arthur itu seorang __pendejo__, __si?__ Dia membuatku __muy, muy furioso__._" Ia mencoba membuat aksen mengikuti orang bernama Antonio (alias Spain) yang justru terlihat terlalu berlebihan.

Para hadirin tertawa kecil.

"Tapi bukan itu masalahnya, orang bernama Antonio dengan bahasa Inggris campur sari ini hebatnya masih terdengar ramah walaupun bermaksud marah. Mungkin ini _charm_ dari logat Spanyol, yah? Oh bicara tentang marah, aksen marah paling buruk itu Rusia. Saat orang Rusia marah menggunakan bahasa Inggris, kesan marahnya jadi berkali-kali lipat!" America bergidik, hadirin tertawa melihat ekspresi pemuda tersebut.

Beberapa menit kemudian Liechtenstein dan America keluar dari pub. Khusus Liechtenstein, ia tertawa kecil di samping pemuda _superpower _yang menemani.

"Saat kau mencoba mengganti aksenmu dengan aksen Jerman, terdengar lucu. Memang benar sih, Tuan Germany seperti itu... walaupun dia bermaksud baik" Liechtenstein menutup mulut untuk menutupi tawa kecilnya.

"Tapi aksenmu tidak terdengar kasar, malah imut... ah maksudku, ramah. Maaf." America dalam hati berharap Liechtenstein tidak mendengar pujian menyerempet merayu tak sengaja. Dasar kebiasaan di wilayahnya, ada perempuan yang bisa diajak mengobrol ramah langsung saja mulai dirayu secara bercanda sehingga berpengaruh ke dirinya.

"Aksen America juga tidak seburuk yang dikatakan orang lain, justru malah asyik punya lidah dengan aksen tak kental jadi cukup jelas."

"_Mati, Alfred F. Jones akan ditemukan mati keesokan pagi karena tembakan di titik kritis._" America rasanya sudah ingin menjedotkan kepala ke tembok terdekat. Kenapa gaya _southern charm _dia muncul di saat tak tepat!

Tapi ia mencoba untuk tenang walaupun dalam hati berharap Liechtenstein tidak sampai menceritakan hal ini ke sang kakak.

America mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan, "uh... apa kau sudah lelah?"

Liechtenstein menggeleng dan America hanya bisa menarik nafas panjang lalu mengacak-acak rambut.

"_Well... _karena makin malam, cuma satu tempat yang bisa kita kunjungi sebelum tengah malam. Aku lapar sih, bagaimana denganmu?"

"Boleh, aku juga hanya makan waffle tadi sore."

America hanya tersenyum lembut, "Hmm… Berarti perut kita sama-sama ingin diisi. Kujamin ini enak!"

Kedua orang berbeda tinggi badan kembali ke dalam mobil. Seperti sebelumnya, mobil Mustang kembali melaju walaupun tak sampai kecepatan maksimal karena ramainya jalanan kota New York. Penumpang di dalam beserta si supir sekarang sibuk mengobrol hal-hal ringan, walaupun si supir alias America lebih sering membuka mulut terutama menjelaskan sejarah di balik beberapa tempat yang dilewati. Apalagi tentang perbedaan-perbedaan paling mencolok seperti bangunan baru dijelaskan begitu semangat oleh pemuda pemilik mobil.

Laju kendaraan milik America mulai berkurang kecepatannya saat sampai di sebuah jejaran bangunan dengan tulisan-tulisan aksara Korea. Kedua mata birunya mulai mencari tempat untuk parkir dengan aman. Ia mungkin mudah mencari kalaupun sampai dicuri orang tak bertanggung jawab, tapi tetap saja lebih baik mencegah daripada kalau sudah terjadi, bukan? Oh, ia berakhir parkir di depan restoran Korea sekaligus sadar waktu terlalu malam jadi tidak mungkin jalan-jalan.

"Daaan kita makan di sini!"

Keduanya berjalan masuk ke dalam restoran.

Tak butuh lama mereka mencari tempat duduk dan memesan makanan. Mereka langsung memilih menu BBQ Korea. Sembari menunggu, dua personifikasi negara memilih berbincang-bincang.

"Tadinya aku ingin mengajakmu ke restoran makanan _Southern soul food _tapi sayang sudah terlalu malamn soalnya sudah pasti tutup jam segini..." America tertawa canggung, ia sampai mengelus leher bagian belakang.

Liechtenstein hanya membalas dengan senyuman, "tidak apa-apa. Mungkin lain kali bisa"

Makan malam mereka diisi pembicaraan tentang personifikasi yang dekat dengan mereka. Terdengar tertawa kecil keluar dari kedua orang.

Peralatan makan berisi makanan sudah kosong, keduanya juga merasa perut sudah cukup terisi. America sebenarnya ingin mengajak ke tempat terakhir yaitu Empire State Building untuk berfoto ria.

Tapi ide tersebut diurungkan saat Liechtenstein menguap dan mengusap mata. Senyuman lembut berkembang di bibir America.

"Yah... tur New York kali ini selesai, kalau siang hari mungkin kita bisa ke tempat lebih jauh seperti Patung Liberty... naik kapal juga asyik"

Liechtenstein terkikik, "terdengar menyenangkan. Lain kali ajak aku lagi ya."

America tak membalas, jujur ia tidak mau memberi tur lagi karena tidak ingin Switzerland tahu dan berakhir negara tersebut marah bahkan menembak.

"Kita kembali ke hotel, _capiche_?"

Liechtenstein hanya mengangguk.

...

Sesampainya di hotel, America mengantar sampai ke kamar di mana Liechtenstein menginap. Kedua mata biru America menangkap sesosok laki-laki rambut sebahu dengan sebuah senjata laras panjang yang hebatnya diperbolehkan di hotel menggantung di punggung berdiri di dekat kamar sewaan Liectenstein. America menelan ludah, semoga saja peluru tidak mendarat di muka. Apalagi kalau sampai Switzerland tahu dia mengajak sang adik jalan-jalan di waktu malam.

Sayangnya Liechtenstein memilih untuk memanggil kakak kesayangan. Ingin rasanya America ambil langkah seribu.

"_Bruder,_ aku kembali," walaupun volume suara Liechtenstein mungil, tetap saja sang kakak dapat mendengar. Laki-laki dengan senjata laras panjang membalikkan badan.

Kedua mata personifikasi negara Swiss melebar, "astaga Liechtenstein! Kau ke mana saja"

"Aku hilang karena salah ambil mobil... maafkan aku."

Eh? America tidak salah dengar, kan? Negara yang suka menempal di dekat Switzerland ini berbohong? Ia bahkan menutupi kenyataan kalau diajak jalan-jalan di mana artinya Liechtenstein berniat untuk membantunya!

"Benarkah begitu, America!?"

Pikiran America terhenti, ia langsung menatap Switzerland dan memberi senyuman untuk menutupi perasaan _nervous_.

"Ya, dia sampai hampir ke Bronx sendirian."

Switzerland masih melihat America dengan tajam, melihat kalau pemuda di depannya tidak menunjukkan ciri-ciri berbohong, ia menghela nafas lelah.

"Baiklah, kau memang memegang janjimu, America"

America hanya nyengir, "yah aku tidak akan ingkar janji. Oh, karena sudah malam... aku mau kembali ke lantai satu dan bertemu resepsionis. Semoga masih ada kamar kosong di hotel ini karena aku sudah malas kembali ke _flat_ hahaha."

America membalik badan, ia sebenarnya sudah bersiap mengambil langkah seribu alias berlari menjauhi kakak adik tersebut.

"Terima kasih, America." Sekarang America berakhir membalikkan badan kembali mendengar suara mungil Liechtenstein.

Jujur America merasa canggung kalau ada yang berterima kasih padanya dari sesama personifikasi. Kalau dari warga negaranya sudah biasa.

"Y-yah, sama-sama... tidak apa-apa."

Langkah kaki America entah kenapa terasa lebih enteng dibandingkan hari-hari biasa.

* * *

**Author: **NYEEEH capek nulis segini. Pengennya update yang Sweet Devil AU tapi mager

Skripsi kenapa gak selesai sendiri astaga

Ya udah deh, saya kabur~

**America: **LAGI, AUTHOR? YANG KEMAREN BELUM PUA- (Dibekep duluan)


End file.
